


A Touching Gift

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Lincoln gets Lisa a very thoughtful gift, and wants to return the favor.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lisa Loud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Touching Gift

The Loud house was abuzz, the children excitedly opening up their presents on Christmas morning.

"A new camera?! I hope can take the right 'shot', get it? Hahaha" Luan laughed as she opened her present.

All of the presents, were of course, previously owned by other Loud kids.

"Alright," Lori shouted over the rest of the kids. "Who picked Lisa for the exchange?"

"Ooh! That was me!" Lincoln proudly exclaimed.

Lisa smiled taking the box from the boy.

"I ashume this is going to be another comic of yours?" Lisa said, not trying to hide her disappointment.

"I don't know..." Lincoln said smugly. "I guess you'll have to open it and find out."

Lisa smiled, rolling her eyes as she opened the gift.

"Ok, only a few people left. Who had Luna" Lori exclaimed.

Lola proudly walked forward, I think Luna could use a little more beauty, so I'll think she'll appreciate my gift." 

"What's that supposed to mean, dude?" Luna asked.

The entire living was lively, ignoring Lisa as she finally focused on the gift.

She unwrapped the gift, opened the cover from the shoebox inside, and her eyes widened.

"I-ish this... an authentic science kit from a real high school?" she fumbled the glassware around inside. "Chemicals included?"

Lisa looked around for her parents, not seeing them in the living room.

She leaned forward and whispered, "Mom and Dad won't let me use these advanced chemicals since I blew dad's eyebrows off."

Lincoln smiled and closed the box, "This is why this present is our little secret."

"I'm going to have to do something shpecial for you." Lisa said, holding the box to her chest.

"That's ok. Lana was chosen to give me a gift in the exchange and I already got this neat... dog bowl." Lincoln said with a half smile.

Lori exclaimed, "Ok! Are we all done here?" 

Everyone replied with different reactions.

"That's good enough for me!" Lori said.

Lisa continued to think, finally turning to Lincoln again.

"I'll make sure to give you the gift tonight." Lisa said firmly.

Lincoln smiled, "Alright, I'll accept whatever gift you give me."

\---------------------------------------

Night came on Christmas day, Lincoln waiting around for Lisa to give him his gift. He walked into her room, Lily already tucked in and fast asleep. Lisa was nowhere in sight. He went around to everyone else's rooms, everyone already in their beds, busy with their own thing.

"Oh well," Lincoln shrugged, heading back to his room.

He made it inside, stripping down to his underwear, and hopping on his bed.

"Oww!" Lisa exclaimed, as Lincoln bounced right on her.

"Lisa?!" Lincoln asked, "Is that you under the covers?"

He pulled the covers, blushing at the sight in front of him.

Lisa was completely nude, wearing nothing but her glasses and a Santa hat.

"Do you even look before you jump?" Lisa asked, annoyed.

"W-w-what are you doing?! You're naked!" Lincoln whispered loudly.

"Why yesh. This was going to be your gift." Lisa said.

Lincoln's eyes widened, unsure of what she meant. He was just unable to speak.

"I've sheen a few adult videos on the subject, and I think I can asshist you with your prepubescent problem."

"W-what do you mean?" Lincoln stammered, still trying to avert his gaze from Lisa's tiny breasts.

"Lincoln, I'm sure you know we can all hear your pre-bedtime activity." Lisa said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"H-huh?" Lincoln said, blushing tremendously.

"The shqueaking? You're very clearly..." even Lisa got shy at the word, "...mashturbating"

Lisa's cheeks turned red at the word, but not redder than Lincoln was at this new information.

"I-I-I..." Lincoln stammered.

"But alas, I undershtand that it may be unsatisfying to do it yourself, and read that's it's actually quite pleasurable for someone else to participate."

"B-but why would you even think of this? Why would you want to do this?" Lincoln kept quietly shouting.

"For the science! It's something new that I can discover and learn from." Lisa said, as she pushed Lincoln down, getting on top of him.

"Now quiet down. You DID say that you would accept any gift I give you." Lisa said.

Lincoln stayed quiet, simply blushing as his eyes averted Lisa's gaze.

"Good" Lisa simply stated, pulling down Lincoln's underwear. 

A fully erect cock sprung forth, surprising Lisa.

"O-oh. Are you excited.... by... me?" Lisa said.

Lincoln nodded, looking at Lisa with a still-worried expression.

One of Lisa's hands came up to her chest, her mouth forming a shy smile, "Well, let's get started." 

Lisa began by licking Lincolns balls, her hand slowly stroking his cock. Lincoln quivered, this new feeling sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. Lisa worked her way up, licking from the bottom to the tip. She teased his tip, giving a few slow licks before she took his cock in her mouth.

"L-Lisa..." Lincoln moaned quietly.

Lisa began to bob her head, back and forth, her Santa hat quietly jingling with the small bell, along with her rhythm. With every thrust, Lisa would lick as much as she could. She occasionally pulled out, kissing and licking down the sides. Lincoln's hands reached down, cupping her cheeks in his hand as she continued.

"I'm gonna... Lisa!" Lincoln whispered loudly.

He came, releasing his entire load into her mouth. Lisa's eyed widened by the surprise, trying to swallow as much as she could. When the load was done, she finally pulled the cock out of her mouth, gasping for a breath.

"L-Lincoln... I sheem to have miscalculated..." She said through gasped breaths.

"H-huh?" Lincoln asked. 

"I-I underestimated the aphrodisiac-al effects of the male shpecimen..." Lisa said fidgeting as she tried closing her legs together.

"Aphro-what? What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"I-I'm... extremely turned on..." Lisa said, looking down, embarrassed by her own words, her hand on crotch.

Lincoln gulped, grabbing Lisa's shoulders, guiding her as he placed her on her back.

Lisa blushed, looking up innocently at Lincoln, with both fear, and excitement in her expression. Lincoln saw the fear in her tiny body, as she continued her heavy breathing. He took a moment to admire her tiny body, nipples perking out from her flat chest. Her pussy running with juices.

"L-Lincoln, this is quite embarra--" She was cut off by Lincoln's lips.

Lincoln kissed her, tongue exploring Lisa's mouth, as she reciprocated, her arms subconsciously wrapping around his neck. They continued kissing, their inexperience showing. Lincoln continued kissing her face, as he went lower and lower. He kissed her chin, licked downward and reached her breasts. Lisa squealed, trying to cover her mouth with her hand, the other hand on Lincoln's head, guiding him.

Lincoln played with her breasts for quite a bit, nibbling on her nipples, kissing and licking constantly. Lisa continued gasping, quivering at every feeling. Lincoln continued his journey, licking and kissing her belly. Lisa giggled as Lincoln licked and kissed her sides and stomach. She quited down, breathing intesifying as Lincoln got to the final destination.

Lisa looked down, biting her lower lip as she looked at Lincoln, who was completely mesmerized by what he was seeing. Lisa's entrance was so inviting, it entrapped him as he kept staring. He shook his head slightly, smiling as he teased Lisa, kissing her inner thighs. Lisa exhaled, a bit exasperated. Her eyes were now full of desperation, waiting for the inevitable. 

Lincoln finally gave Lisa what she wanted, his tongue licking her wet pussy. Lisa nearly shrieked, biting into her arm to stop the noise. Lincoln was completely entranced by what he was doing, as he continued lapping and licking. Lisa's entire body trembled, cumming with nearly every lap. Lincoln continued his assault, his mouth fitting easily over Lisa's entranced, his tongue exploring her insides. 

He backed up, looking down at the quivering, gasping Lisa. Lincoln's bed was completely soaked, Lisa's arm covering her eyes. 

"Lisa..." Lincoln whispered.

Lisa looked over to Lincoln, still gasping for air. Lincoln looked like he was in pain, motioning to his throbbing member. Lisa understood, gulping as she nodded her head.

Lincoln smiled, grabbing onto Lisa's sides, Lisa quivering at even the slightest touch. He prodded his tip against Lisa's entry, Lisa still shivering at the feeling. Lisa could barely speak, but still managed to say "G-go ahead..."

Lincoln nodded, as he slowly entered Lisa. Lisa grabbed Lincoln's pillow, moaning loudly into it. Lincoln was still inexperienced, but began thrusting. Every thrust sent jolt-like bolts of pleasure coursing through Lisa's entire body, unlike anything she's ever felt before. The pillow did little to stifle Lisa's moans. Lincoln reached his hands down, grabbing Lisa from her back and pulling her into him, as they locked lips once more. Lisa wrapped her hands around his neck, not breaking the kiss, her entire moans escaping into Lincoln's mouth and vice-versa. The only reason to break the kiss was for a momentary gulp of air, to which they immediately went back to kissing. 

"L-Lisa... I'm gonna..." Lincoln tried to warn.

The boy exploded, releasing his love juices into his small, 4 year old sister. Lisa moaned a long moan, pressing Lincoln's head harder into her own, her arms still wrapped around his neck. They stayed that was for a few minutes, their bodies finally calming down, before finally stopping their kiss, both of them gasping for air. Lincoln was still inside of Lisa, both of their minds still trying to clear up.

"I lied..." Lisa said, still breathing heavily, arms still wrapped around Lincoln's neck.

"A-about what?" Lincoln asked, still holding onto her tightly.

"Only I can hear your squeaks. After all, my bed is right next to your walls. I teshted the decibels of the noise, and compared it the surrounding area, seeing how far the noise wo--" Lisa was interrupted, Lincoln kissing her.

Lisa closed her eyes, smiling and kissing back for another few minutes. They still refused to move, not wanting to separate, Lincoln still inside Lisa.

"Do you wanna spend the night with me?" Lincoln asked, as he fell to his sides, both still holding onto each other.

"Yesh..." Lisa said quietly, hugging Lincoln tightly.

END


End file.
